objectillusionfandomcom-20200215-history
Why at night/Transcript
Illusion Episode 2 Script Ipad: Hey annoying orange I just wanna say now that we are on different teams. We became more enemies than BEFORE!!!!! (strawberry throws something to orange) Cup: Nice throw do another. (than throws at remote) Wii u: Hey everyone! It's time for the elimination! iPad: Why at night? wii u: follow me to the elimination area! strawberry: but some people are still asleep! wii u: Then wake them up its not that complicated! (Strawberry throws something at wii u but failed) wii u: Yikes! watermelon: hey guys what's the- (shotted on watermelon) (intro) wii u: Welcome to the elimination. We got a total of 10 votes. The people who are safe will get a prize! the person who get the most votes will be eliminated! and the prizes are hammers. ipad: Why not a simple ca- wii u: shut up. Anyways Conditioner and Strawberry are safe with only 0 Votes. Shampoo and camera are safe with 1 vote. so either iPad or cup will be eliminated. Let's show the votes! (Votes: Cup 3, IPad 5) ipad: WHAT? wii u: here, take this roast turkey. I mean you're already going to be serving it. ipad: but I'm the team captain. wii u: and I don't care bye! (throws tossed at iPad) ipad: aaaaaaaah! Orange: so where does iPad go? wii u: He goes to an island far away. Orange: oh. strawberry: now that iPad's gone, I like myself to be team captain! cup: no! (Throws something at strawberry) that's a terrible idea! camera: Yeah! We know I'm gonna be team captain! (everyone talks at her) watermelon: hey orange I had a question To ask you. orange: sure. watermelon: do you want to go out? conditioner: no he's like going out with me! orange: No I'm not. I'll think about it. wii u: Ok it's time for your next challenge! A stunt challenge! cup: ssssssssstunts? wii u: you have to think of an awesome stunt and perform it in front of me. Whoever got the most points win! So yeah go now! (Meanwhile) ipad: aaaaaaaaah! (back at the island) Wii u: Alright! Who is pulling the first stunt! gumball: ooh me! I'm going to be jumping of a cliff! (Jumps off a cliff and lands on a ground!) wii u: Ahaha that was a staracle I give it a 10! cup: So what shall I do? strawberry: I know (kicks camera) now give us a 10! Wii u: No way I'm like giving that a 2! (Strawberry shows mad face) wii u: Alright who next. cup: I'm gonna be jumping on fire! wii u: What kind of idiot! orange: That's nothing compared to my stunt(Jumps off). wii u: I give that a 10! (recovers cup) (strawberry puts something on watermelon and kicks her) Conditioner: This is like totally gonna give us like a 100! (conditioner and shampoo lands on ground) Wii U: Well that was nowhere near funny. (Kicks strawberry) It's 20 to 2 and that means the number 1's is really pathetic! Strawberry: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! gumball: so cookie, I just realized something. Why won't you ever talk? (cookie runs to water) wii u: Cookie, I wouldn't consiter jumping on water a stunt. So I give it a 0. Strawberry: What but that's like, totally like, unfair! Wii u: So does your face. I ain't complaining! strawberry: Wie U!!! wii u: By the way you have 5 more seconds. (5 seconds later) wii u: So the number 1's lose again and they will be put up for elimination. And now there is a new voting messit. There should be a link by each of the contestants box. Like for Prize and Dislike for elimination. Voting ends October 6. Next episode comes out October I mean november Sorry November 1st. (credits)